campaztecroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Genevieve Song
PLEASE READ: I was thinking we have her and Jordan Carters be a married couple on the council. What do you think??? Name: Genevieve Song (Jenny) Gender: Female Age: 21 God Parent Choices: Chalchuihtlicue Appearance: Brown hair with blonde highlights and a grey streak, blue eyes, 5'6", 128 Ibs. Felicity_0_M.jpg Felicity_1_M.jpg Felicity_2_M.jpg Felicity_3_M.jpg Felicity_4_M.jpg Felicity_5_M.jpg Felicity_6_M.jpg Felicity_8_M.jpg Felicity_15_M.jpg Felicity_13_M.jpg Felicity_12_M.jpg Felicity_11_M.jpg Personality: Jenny is basically a stereotypical rich woman. She is spoiled and thinks she is better than everyone. She is still very smart. If she gets to know you she will lighten up and become this funny and nice woman, but otherwise she probably doesn't like you. History: Jenny was born in Aztec Times to Coxcoxtli, the ancestor of all Aztec Emperors and King of Culhuacan(A city-state), and Chalchuihtlicue. Chalchuihtlicue met him when he and his servants were at a river fishing. She came up to him and he was attracted to her. He soon began to see the goddess secretly. Soon Chalchuihtlicue became pregnant and left. 9 months later a baby was on his door step. He did not want the child so her put the basket in the river and the baby floated down the river till a Nagual named Carmen Song found her. She named the child Genovefa Song. The Nagual sensed the demigod in the child, so she trained Jenny on how to fight and survive. She also taught her about the gods. Jenny grew up becoming even more prettier her mother, Carmen, would say. She attracted many boys. Carmen would give Jenny anything she wanted, and Jenny soon became spoiled. One night when she was 15, her father, not knowing she was his daughter, took her away and forced himself upon her many times. She eventually became pregnant. The king then let her go. Carmen found her in the woods. Carmen was so upset. Then a woman rose from the river. It was Chalchuihtlicue. Also a woman rose from the Earth. It was Toci. Chalchuihtlicue told her that Jenny was her daughter. Jenny was surprised. Carmen then explained how she found Jenny. Chalchuihtlicue also told Jenny that the king was her father. Jenny was so surprised and upset. Toci then asked if she would want to become a warrior. Jenny said she would after the birth of the child. 9 months later, Javier was born, but died soon after. Jenny then joined the warriors. Jenny roomed the world with them for many years. During this time she changed her name to Genevieve. She eventually found love and left the group along with many others. The man she fell in love with was Jordan Carters, another demigod, a son of Huitzilopochtli. They went to camp together and lived there in the camp till they were 18. They were still together so they got married. A couple years later they both earned spots on the council. Weapons: A bow and arrow, daggers, throwing knives, and a sword. Username: District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 04:53, September 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- I think you should give her an Aztec name before you gave her an English name. I suggest making her adopt the English name later. The last man on Earth sat in his room.There was a knock from the door. 00:24, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Fixed XD District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 02:59, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! Claimed. P.S I think Jordan Carters and Genevieve being married is a great idea. Category:Claimed